Three Years
by Athania
Summary: A delusional Kid Flash is in the hospital with his new girlfriend. Jinx left three years ago, and yet it’s her name he whispers, her that he wishes was at his bedside. Sad Oneshot [JxKF]


_**Summary: **__A delusional Kid Flash is in the hospital with his new girlfriend. Jinx left three years ago, and yet it's her name he whispers, her that he wishes was at his bedside. A sad Oneshot JKF_

**Three Years**

**By Athania**

Rita sat beside the bed, holding his hand. He twitched, and she sighed in relief. Slowly, his head moved towards her. His eyes were glazed over, and he opened his mouth slightly.

Then, "Jinx?"

She froze. One word. One whispered word, scratchy and barely intelligible, and a part of her died.

"Wally? Wally, it's Rita," she said to him. The figure of Kid Flash didn't seem to hear her.

"Three years," he said, "I've missed you."

--

She ran. Ran like a madwoman, seeing the path to the hospital clearly in front of her. For three years, she had run the other way. Jinx had been placed on a shelf, and Jennifer came down. Three years she had been able to suppress the temptations to go back to that life.

And now, she had finally given in. Jinx existed once more. And it was all because of one guy, one man in the hospital. But this wasn't just any man, no; this was Wally West, Kid Flash, teen hero and fastest man alive. And now he was in a near-coma state. This was the man she fell in love with, and still loved.

Jinx ran faster, seeing the hospital in range. Bursting inside, she ignored the rain dripping off her. Rushing up to the counter, she panted.

"Wally. Wally West, where is he?" she wheezed, out of breath. The receptionist calmly pressed some buttons on her keyboard.

"Room 203. Up one floor, second door on your left."

"Thank you!" she yelled back, hurrying up the stairs. She opened the door quickly, not even noticing the other girl beside the bed.

"Three years," he said, "I've missed you."

She scampered to the bed and knelt beside it.

"Oh my god. Wally, it's me. Talk to me, please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. The other girl looked on, confused. Jinx bent her head over his hand, giving it a small kiss. Her shoulders shook, and her pink hair shuddered with them.

"Um, excuse me," said the girl. Jinx jumped, hurriedly wiping away tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, still rubbing her eyes, "I didn't see you."

"I'm Rita. You wouldn't happen to know who Jinx is, would you?" she asked her. She stopped moving.

"What?"

"Jinx. Do you know who she is?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Wally mentioned her. Who is she?"

"I…am Jinx," she replied shakily. Rita's friendly face was suddenly set in stone. Her smile was decidedly more fake than before, and very strained. They were saved from an awkward silence as Wally gave a groan.

"Jinx…" he rasped, his deep blue orbs staring into her pink ones, "Are you…you?"

She nodded furiously, realizing why he would ask that, "Yes. I'm here, Flash. Madam Rouge was frozen, remember?"

Rita looked on, confused. Flash visibly relaxed.

"Good. Why—" he coughed, "Why did you leave? We needed you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, tears threatening to fall, "I'm so sorry. I'm just…not cut out to be a hero. You changed me, and I'm glad. But I can't do it. I just…can't."

"You should have stayed."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"You didn't even say—" he gave a rattling breath, "Goodbye."

She shuddered.

"I know."

Rita watched the exchange silently. She wasn't quite sure what was happening. Neither of the heroes seemed to notice her. But his next words broke her heart.

"Jinx, I," he inhaled deeply, "I loved you."

"And I loved you," Jinx whispered, "But I couldn't stay. I can't do what you guys do, what the Titans do, Flash! I'm just not strong enough!"

"But why didn't you say goodbye?"

She could clearly see the pain in his eyes. She had hurt him as well as herself badly by leaving. She squeezed his hand and looked down.

"Saying goodbye…would have felt like forever. It wasn't, that was what I told myself. I left you guys a note, just so you would know I hadn't been kidnapped or whatever. I couldn't say goodbye, because it wasn't. I was sure that I would see you all again, though when was a mystery. I can never say goodbye. I didn't when I joined your side, I didn't when I left my family, and I couldn't when I left you."

"You left me to think I wasn't good enough. That you had found something or someone better than me. And that _hurt,_ Jinx. It hurt like hell," he rasped. Jinx closed her eyes.

"I know. I hurt me too."

She shifted on the floor, her jeans digging into her leg. Finally, she stood, bringing the single red rose she brought into view. She placed it onto his bedside table and began walking out. Her hand on the door, she spoke to him one last time.

"I'm leaving again. But this time, Flash…this is goodbye. I won't ever forget you," Jinx said, barely stopping her voice from quivering.

She opened the door and walked out, leaving two people staring after her as it slowly shut. Her footsteps echoed in the relatively empty hallways. Tears streamed down her face, and she didn't stop them now. She stepped back into the rain and looked up at the sky. Leaning against the wall, she cried. Flash was too good for her. And now she would leave. Perhaps, one day, someone else could mend the hole in her heart.

Deep down, she knew nobody could replace him, though all the men in the world could try. But this was goodbye. She had said it, and there was no going back. She slid down the wall, her face in her hands.

Back in the hospital, a red-haired man quietly stared at the rose lying beside him, thinking about the woman who would always remain in his heart.

--

_**A/N:**__ And tada! My first Teen Titans fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it. __**Review please!**__ Too angsty? Not angsty enough? I need opinions, people! I couldn't think of anything to happen with Rita, so…I guess she was almost pointless in this. However, she shall remain! Thanks for reading, and once again, __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
